


Maybe Forever WIP?

by ToastyDehmer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gentle Sex, I think that might apply (shrug), M/M, Subspace, WIP, Whump Spy, does that apply tho? (insert thinking emoji here), gentle breaking, idk what to tag but lets try this, may never finish btw, that DEFINITELY applies, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/pseuds/ToastyDehmer
Summary: He didn’t mean to find himself in the middle. Not in the beginning and not entirely. Spy wanted to join them in some context but this…
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Maybe Forever WIP?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my folders hiding away while going to start a new thing and couldn't get the feeling back that I had when writing it so for now it's getting posted as is. AND I'M MAD BC I STOPPED AT THE BEST PART. GDI PAST ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!
> 
> Hopefully I'll come back to this at some point to finish it. But for now, have juicy WIP bc it really is decent writing.

He didn’t mean to find himself in the middle. Not in the beginning and not entirely. Spy wanted to join them in some context but this… On his hands and knees on the bed naked with Medic kneeling behind him, three fingers deep in Spy’s rear and Heavy leisurely sat in front of him, large cock proudly standing at attention, Spy couldn’t help but marvel at the situation he found himself in. One he didn’t even dare to hope for.

Spy’s face was a deep red, his mask gone a long while ago. He panted with sweat clinging to his skin, arms shaking, prick so hard it ached. For what felt like hours they had teased him. Medic’s and Heavy’s hands had been all over him, edging closer and closer to his dick but never touching, never even skirting it. They had kissed and licked and nibbled at his skin, tiny marks littering his body. They had whispered in his ears what they wanted to do to him, now and in the future.

He wanted everything they promised. _Gods above did he_ **_want_ **.

Medic’s fingers grazed his prostate and it took everything Spy had in him to not whimper, to bite his lips and stay silent. He wanted to hold out until Medic was actually inside him. _Needed_ to hold out if for no other reason than Spy’s own elevated pride. He hadn’t been able to hold everything in so far but nothing, _nothing_ so outright wanton as he had almost been. His arms shook even harder and he started flagging, arms giving in even as he fought them bending at the elbows.

Large, warm hands gently caught his shoulders and brought him back up, gentle Russian words following and Spy could understand every single one of them.

“ _ou’re doing so good, keep going,_ ” Heavy murmured. Normally a comment like that would do nothing for Spy, his own heart warded and walled and tightly sealed up. But his defenses had been stripped away in the time they took with their earlier teasing and now he felt so fragile that those simple, easy words sent a pleased little thrill through his body. A small, tight whine left him and he obediently pushed himself back up with Heavy’s help, locking his elbows for good measure because _he was doing good._ And he would keep being good.

Heavy’s hand cupping and caressing Spy’s cheek with one of his wide hands almost felt like a reward and Spy pushed into it, rubbing his face into that palm. Medic and Heavy talked over him quietly and Spy couldn’t be assed to pay attention right that moment. Not with Medic carefully prepping him with one hand and the other rubbing his hip. Not with Heavy’s other hand lazily drifting from the back of his neck with the middle of his back, fingers lightly trailing the line of his spine, back and forth, back and forth. There was too much to focus on to properly think, none of it staying the same for too long.

Medic pulled his fingers out and Spy shuddered, head hanging limply when Heavy pulled his hand away. He shivered and shook between them, nerves feeling like live wires, need surging through him like a potent drug, a wonderful aphrodisiac. And he waited there. Patiently. Waited until Medic pressed in close, his chest to Spy’s back and it felt like a blessing to be touched again. The doctor’s cock was wedged between Spy’s pert ass cheeks. and slicked up with something, resting perfectly between them.

“I wish you could see yourself, _Liebling_.”

When Medic spoke, it was softly and with a dark, sensual, and rich tone coloring his voice, warm breath hitting the curve of Spy’s ear and furthering the flush all over his face to the tips of his ears. Spy’s own breath stuttered in his chest, body shifting as the need rose even higher. Medic had one hand planted on the bed but the other? It _roamed._ Over Spy’s sides. His chest. His shoulders. His thighs. The inside of his thighs. Getting close but still. _Never._ **_Touching._ **

Spy was right back to panting, eyes squeezed shut.

He could feel his heart breaking in the most amazing way possible. It was like a tightness in his chest, something euphoric and hot but scary and ice-cold at the same time. He wanted to give himself over to the feeling but he was terrified.

Medic easily positioned himself and started pushing in, his nose nuzzling and skimming the back of Spy’s neck. The man gave a pleased sound, a soft groan in the back of his throat while Spy- his flesh easily parted for Medic and a low, broken keen left Spy and he was sure this time he would collapse. He’d collapse and stay down and find himself without an ounce of strength to push himself back up with. But he didn’t. His arms shook, his elbows threatened to give, but he stayed up.

Everything was hazy after Medic bottomed out, his cock a teasing pressure against Spy’s prostate. He knew the words spilling from Medic’s and Heavy’s lips were praise, soft and gentle and lilting as they curled around him like tender touches. He knew they came but what exactly any of those words were was lost on Spy. They came and went and left only the tone behind. All his focus was on what he could feel.

That exact moment when Medic brought his hips back was one that had Spy quivering in anticipation because he wanted it. He wanted it so badly. _‘Fuck me,’_ he chanted in his head. Spy panted and his lips half formed the words but he didn’t say them because he would be getting what he deserved soon enough. Medic had teased about pounding him face first into the bed at some point, talked about it with a lewd grin on his lips. It was coming. Surely.

But it didn’t.

Medic slid back in as gently as he did out and he kept that speed. Maybe he sped up a little bit but it was nowhere near what Spy was wanting, was _craving._ He wanted to be fucked, to be done in hard and fast until his arms gave in and his face was pushed into the sheets while his ass was plowed. He wanted to be manhandled and roughed up. And it was breaking him even further that they weren’t _giving it to him._ No, Medic went soft, gentle, and pressed loving words into Spy’s spine.

“So good.”  
“You sound beautiful.”   
“ _Guter Junge._ ”   
“So soft.”   
“Our sweet _Liebling._ ”

It was those words that broke him further, tore cracks into the walls around his heart, and made him tear up. They were so sweet. They slipped between those cracks they made and hit him and it felt _good_ to break. But scary.

“Harder,” Spy breathlessly begged. He needed something familiar, something safe. “Faster. Fuck me. _Please!_ ”

“ _Nein._ ”

A whine left Spy, something lost and imploring. It was such a quiet rebuttal. Quiet and firm and gentle. Almost as if trying to calm him. It was too much, the words and the touches and the pace and everything about it. It was so calm and it was too much. He was so close to the edge of a precipice he had no clue about. And the unknown depths that lied before him were terrifying to think about.

“Medic- please- I need-”

“ ** _Nein._** ”

Firmer. With more weight behind it. But still just as gentle. And it **burned.** The keen that left Spy was choked off, caught between sobs as the tears finally spilled down his cheeks.

He was breaking into pieces.

Spy could say no. He knew that he could say a single word and all of this would stop. But that was the thing. He didn’t want this to stop. He sat at the edge, backed up against it but unwilling to step away.

Those hands- those wide, warm, tender, big hands carefully grabbed his head, palms cupping Spy’s cheeks, thumbs resting on his cheekbones. They raised his head until his watery eyes were looking up into Heavy’s. The man’s smile was just like his hands - warm and tender. He leaned down, head face coming in closer and closer to Spy’s own until Spy’s eyes fell shut and he felt Heavy lovingly kiss those tears away.

“ _You are good,_ ” Heavy muttered. His Russian was a wonderful thing, low and rolling like thunder. “ _You deserve kindness. You deserve this._ ”

And Spy-

He shattered. And he fell.

A fresh wave of tears came and Heavy kissed those away, more beautiful words on his tongue. His thumbs swiped across Spy’s cheeks and Medic leaned back, bringing his hands up and once again trailing his palms across Spy’s pale skin. The doctor’s clever fingertips found the dips and bumps of silvery scars, the skin tight beneath those soft pads. They traced each one like a map to be followed. Heavy moved on to Spy’s lips. He kissed like Spy was glass, fragile, fragile glass. As if doing anything more than the chaste, sweet press he started would be what really broke Spy. And Spy couldn’t help asking for something more with a swipe of his tongue. But of course-

“ _Nyet._ ”

He was refused just as quietly and gently and firmly. It brought another whine out of Spy but he didn’t beg. He simply reveled in the feeling of Medic’s hands mapping him and Heavy’s holding him, one even moving to run through Spy’s hair. Tears brimmed his eyes and dripped down every so often, sliding around Heavy’s thumb and down Spy’s bare cheeks before dropping off his chin.

Spy took everything he could. And it felt like too much and it wrapped around him, enveloped him and it was perfect.

He felt a heavy hand fall across the back of his neck and squeeze just a tiny bit.

“Show Heavy how good you are, _Schatz_ ,” Medic purred.


End file.
